Edolas Fairy Tail
by BookWormAnimeGirl
Summary: Natsu Dragions has always been afraid of everything but one day he snaps. He meets a weird mystery kid in an alley and suddenly his life is flipped upside down. He kisses girls, can beat all the other guys in the guild without lifting a finger, and doesnt even bat an eye at an explosion anymore.
1. Natsu Dragion

Natsu Dragion's POV

"HOW DO YOU LIKE TECHNIQUE 34 BACK SNAPPER!" Lucy's screams as she attempts to break my back by holding my feet and hands and making them touch the others respective parts of the ground.

"OW OW OW I'm sorry stop hurting me please Lucy I'm so sorry." I apologize, whining like a baby I know but I cant help it when I'm not in the car. This is a typical day for me Lucy tries out new ways to hurt me, Jet and Troy then yell at me for not being a man, then I drive off to actually be able to do more than sit their and cry while people yell at me.

I'm a wimp and I know it and it pisses me off. When ever I'm in the car I can actually be me say what I think do what I want and even kick some royal guard butt. Then as soon as I get out its as if this shroud of weak paralyzing fear covers me and I cant get rid of it. I've been like this for as long as I can remember but today something snaps inside of me.

"TECHNIQUE 29-" "ENOUGH! STOP IT LUCY I'M NOT A PUNCHING BAG I'M ANOTHER PERSON!" I'm so angry I don't even notice the flames surrounding my fists. Everyone stares at my outburst and I can feel the shroud trying to float back on from where I flung it off to make me weak again but I leave the guild hall before that can happen. I storm out leaving the door wide open so every one can watch me jump into my car and peal off. I stood up for myself for the first time then I ran like a dog with my tail between my legs. Hey its progress, right?

I'm about 20 miles from the guild when the car starts to rumble and growl. I look down at the gauges and see I'm not only on E but I'm past it and in the middle of nowhere. I'll have to get out of the car to walk to the closest town with a black market but I don't want to become a sniveling coward again. I cant just sit here though and I can't go back to the guild. So out I get out and start walking the shroud is back and I'm jumping at every shadow and noise. Its so annoying.

I keep walking toward town but when I get to the outskirts of town a boy steps out of the shadows and I nearly squeal. The boy looks at me for a second then sighs muttering something under his breath. The kid cant be any older than 13 or 14. He holds out his hand "I'm Romeo, and your about to get your wish." He smiles at me that shows hes much wiser than he should be for his age and stares at me.

"Look I don't want any trouble" I say as I start to back away I mentally berate myself for being such a wuss. Suddenly the kid pops a little red ball in my mouth that taste like a bitter candy then a matching blue candy that tastes strong and a few seconds I start to feel light headed but I don't feel as much of a coward and manage to wheeze out " What did you do to me"

Then I'm on my back as my vision tunnels and all I see is the kids face. Hes got this greenish blueish black hair that kind of reminds me of Grays and hes real lean and muscular wearing dark jeans with a tight t-shirt and an open leather jacket. Then I see his eyes which are the deepest blue I've ever seen and I cant see any thing else. " I told you I gave you your wish, your no longer afraid."

"Why?"

"Why, well because you have great potential and now you owe me a debt. See you around, Fireball." He smirks at me and squats to pat my head like I'm the child who knows nothing about the world. Then he stands and my eyes follow him twisting my head to the side to watch him. He swings his leg over a motorcycle that I hadn't noticed and revs the engine to life. "Have fun with the new skills Flame Brain." With that he pulls a 180 and speeds off into the growing darkness.


	2. Natsu Dragion?

Lucy's POV

'She had found him.' They were in an ally on the outskirts of a town close to the guild. She laid his head in her lap waiting for him to regain conciseness. She thought back to earlier when Natsu had stood up to her.

It had frightened her some but she also somewhat liked being told what to do. Right after he left though she had ran after to apologize to him (although mot of the guild thought she was going to put him back in his place.). By the time she got outside though his car was just a dust cloud in the distance. No one could catch his Fireball she knew but she ran after him anyway. Almost an hour and a half later she found his car abandoned.

It wasn't like him to get out of it so she knew it must have ran out of gas or something. Then she continued to walk to the most likely place he would be. He would be walking to the closest town with a black had taken a while for her to get there and she didn't arrive till around noon. As she walked into town she saw a guy who couldn't have been 13 or 14 ride by on a motorcycle. As he passed he smirked at her and yelled at her. "Your welcome Blondie!"

She had no idea who he had been or what he had been talking about. She decided to ignore the strange boy and pushed him out of her mind. She started to walk towards the black market on the search for Natsu. There were several shops he could get magic fuel so she visited them all. When she didn't find him herself she went back to each shop and asked the owner if they had seen him. By the third "no" she started to get worried, but refused to admit it even to herself, and continued to the other shops. At the seventh shop she had gone into panic mode. The sun was sinking over the horizon and Natsu had ran out of the guild almost 11 hours ago.

She had scoured the city and was sure she would find him dead, when she tripped and fell on top of a well defined body that murmured and grabbed her waist. She was about to yell at the person to unhand her and threaten to break all his fingers. Suddenly she saw a glint of moonlight off some very familiar goggles. The goggles were nestled in a nest of spiky, cotton candy "salmon" colored hair. Her face immediately grew red as he crushed them together unconsciously. He pulled her head down to hi neck and buried his face into her own neck and hair. It seemed like he repeatedly took large inhalations as if he was trying to breathe her in.

She had finally been able to crawl out of his arms and here she sat playing out the last few moments of the day in her mind repeatedly forcing herself to calmly rationalize the situation. As she sat there she unconsciously ran her hand through his hair repeatedly and he nuzzled closer so his head and neck were being pet as his head pressed against her thighs.

Natsu's POV

His entire body felt warm but not uncomfortably so. His face was pressed against something soft an supple. He felt something warm with small nails run along his scalp and down his neck slowly and methodically. It felt so good he almost moaned but was sure that if the feeling was aware that he was awake it would stop. So instead he sat there silently enjoying the slight scratching of his head but soon started to complain when it stopped running down his neck."Lower" he groaned groggily as the hand reached where his hair stopped and was about to go back up.

The hand froze and an all to familiar voice seemed to float and wrap around him. "How long have you been up Natsu?" He knew that voice but couldn't concentrate long enough to put a face to it. When someone started to try and pull him off his soft pillow he locked his arms around a smooth but warm thing and he buried his head between his pillow and the new thing in his heard a gasp of surprise but he was no longer being pulled away. So they sat there and after a while the scratching started again.

Thats probably why he got overly pissed when a group of drunks came down the alley. They stank and made so much noise he didn't have to look up to know they were coming this way. He knew exactly when they stopped and surrounded him and his comfy pillow. "Hey Sugar, why don't you leave this sissy boy and come have some fun with us?" one of the ignorant drunks said. He heard a low feral growl and slowly picked up his head and opened his eyes. There was a red haze clouding his vision but he saw Lucy sitting on the ground staring at him.

Her golden hair sprouted out in a cute side pony like a fountain filled with spilled and slipped down her back to stop halfway. He wanted badly to run his fingers through it just to find out what it felt like. Her brown eyes looked like pits of melted chocolate. They swirled hypnotically seeming to tug at his very soul. They told him she was afraid. Something was scaring "his" Lucy and he didn't like it he didn't like it at all. He would destroy whatever was frightening.

AN:Sorry it took so long to post I didnt think anybody would actually like it. But I will try harder to post chapters regularly.


End file.
